


The Spoils of War

by MistressOfMalplaquet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet
Summary: A self-indulgent drabble that grabbed me, as usual, at 3 AM.





	The Spoils of War

Jughead storm-cloud eyes accuse her when Betty returns to his bed. “What?” she demands, climbing under the blankets and sighing at their warmth.

He huffs out a breath. “You rush away as if there’s a fire when we’re done.”

“Oh.” Betty frowns. “I just wanted to clean up a bit, you know, stay daisy-fresh…”

A maelstrom of blankets, and she finds she’s spooned against his warmth. “Can’t you stay put for a while? Just to do this? It’s comfy. You smell good. We have to fight for the little peace we get, so let’s enjoy it for fuck’s sake.”

She smothers a smile. Who would have expected this prickly, sarcastic guy to be so touch-starved and affectionate? “I can do that,” Betty tells him.

His voice softens. “Well, okay then.”

“Okay.”

Silence falls in the tiny room, punctuated by the old wind-up clock and spring rain on the trailer’s roof. Betty closes her eyes and feels a gradual loosening of her limbs, an unusual calm. Her life is busy, a whirlwind of clubs and homework, so she almost has to force herself to relax.

But here it’s quiet and warm, and Jughead is wrapped around her, and she feels fuzzy with slumber. There’s rain on the roof. She’s spooned by a dark and dangerous boy. The blankets are warm, and in the little room, daisies fall from the ceiling.

Starry daisies, flowers that descend and glow in the gathering dark.

With dream-logic, Betty sees there are tiny figures standing on the flowery centers: a crowned lion, two miniature knights on horseback, five mice playing violins. They whirl around her, a maelstrom of beautiful and addictive images.

In the middle of her waking sleep, Betty slowly becomes aware of a velvet sound, like that of a huge cat who has eaten a large meal and purrs with contentment. It takes her a minute to realize she hears his soft snores. Jughead’s face is buried into her neck, and the slight bristles on his chin scratch her shoulder: a pleasant and grounding pain.

_Jughead Jones,_ she thinks. _I’m lying here with Jughead Jones._ The thought nearly makes her giggle, but she doesn’t want to wake him.

Betty stretches and nearly purrs herself. Who would have thought? She and Jughead have gone to the movies, stomped through puddles, investigated some truly horrifying crimes.

And then…

And then he kissed her, and everything changed.

Since that day, they’ve argued and confessed and fallen in love. He’s sucked bite-marks behind her ear, parted her thighs, tasted those pulsing folds within, edged her until she’s crying for it, bent her over the bed and slapped her ass, pulled her hair back in one fist, made her do it to herself so he can watch.

Tomorrow morning is a Monday. Betty will go to school, mind filled with projects and obligations. She’ll walk through school obsessing over deadlines until she sees Jughead. Their eyes will lock, and he’ll jerk his head in the direction of the Blue and Gold.

No one else will see.

In the office Jughead will back her against the wall and claim her mouth. He’ll kiss her again and again, until their hands and knees shake with frustrated desire. And later, at lunch, he’ll slip one thumb under the hem of her sweater.

A secret they'll share in public.

There’ll be arguments and misunderstandings. Betty will get annoyed – and then amused – by the sheer volume of food he eats. She’ll have one of her usual micro-breakdowns, and he’ll bring her back to reality.

But now. Now.

Here.

Here and now it’s quiet, and the room is filled with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all appreciate my self-restraint in NOT titling this 'Juggie Likes to Snuggie'
> 
> You're welcome


End file.
